


Nothing More

by Jabberwocky101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Conversations, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben is a lawyer, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Messing with each other, POV Alternating, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabberwocky101/pseuds/Jabberwocky101
Summary: Ben and Rey are neighbors that like each other, but they are too afraid to say how they feel. When Ben sees his coworker Poe asking out Rey, he realizes that he has to move on. They both make each other extremely jealous by dating other people, but will they be able to finally confess their true feelings?
Relationships: Bazine Netal/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

When Rey moved in to the apartment next to his, Ben didn’t think anything of it at first. He wasn’t close to any of his other neighbors so he didn’t think that she would be any different. That was until, the fateful Elevator Moment when Rey had accidentally dropped her groceries and when helping to pick them up for her, their hands touched. Ben had never been the same since.  
He doubted that the Elevator Moment was as special to Rey as it was to him, but it definitely changed the way he saw her from then on. He would always feel so lucky to run into her in the hall before work, right when she was about to go on her morning run, or at the starbucks around the corner that time she was reading one of his favorite books. But all those accidental run-ins were just… run-ins. 

He’d love to finally work up the courage to ask her out, but Ben wasn’t so good with words, despite being a fantastic lawyer-- his mom’s words, not his. In fact, the one time Ben tried to flirt with her, he accidentally insulted her by calling her “nothing”. He still cringed at his choice of words whenever he remembered the hurt look on her face.

He would’ve thought that because of that incident she would never speak to him again, but he was wrong. Rey was always cheerful when she saw him, one of the things he loved most about her.

So when Ben exited the elevator onto his floor and saw his annoying coworker Poe Dameron leaning against the wall, making Rey giggle like Ben had never done, he felt a burning rage all throughout his body.

He wanted to choke the life out of Dameron for just looking at Rey the way he was looking. Ben tried to calm himself down, but he could almost feel steam coming from his ears like he was Donald Duck.

“Hi Poe. What are you doing here?” Ben asked quietly, it took all his strength not to explode.

“Oh hey Ben, didn’t see you there.” Poe chuckled and winked at Rey, making her blush. “I came to drop off some new paperwork about the O’Donnelly case we were working on when I stumbled upon your gorgeous neighbor.” Poe handed him the large stack of paperwork that he had been holding and turned back to Rey.

Yep, Ben was gonna lose it. “Thanks. Shouldn’t you be getting back to the office? I thought the boss was working you overtime for being late this morning.” 

Poe sighed, “yeah I don’t want you snitching on me like you did last time.” Ben’s ears reddened. “Before I go though,” Poe continued, “I’d like to see you again, Rey. Could i have your number?” Poe smiled at her and she stammered. 

“Yeah , sure.” Rey looked up at Ben, but he quickly turned away, trying not to meet her eyes. She handed Poe her phone and the three of them waited awkwardly as Poe typed his number in.  
“See you tomorrow, Solo.” Poe said and walked toward the elevator.

Then it was just Rey and Ben alone in the empty hallway.

“I don’t have to go out with him if it would be awkward for you.” Rey said, breaking the silence.

“No, it’s fine. Why would it be awkward for me? You’re my neighbor and he just works with me. I’m fine, it’s fine.” Ben babbled nervously, silently scolding himself.

“Okay, well that’s good then. I’ll see you around.” Rey smiled and went into her apartment.

Ben felt like such an idiot, standing there listening to Rey and Poe make faces at each other while he just watched. How was he supposed to go to work with Poe now after knowing that he was going out with Ben’s… with Ben’s.... Neighbor. Yes, a neighbor, Ben reminded himself, that's all Rey was to him, nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's POV leading up to her encounter with Ben and Poe.

Earlier that day, Rey had been pacing back and forth in her apartment while on the phone with her best friend Rose. She had been trying to come up with ways to distract herself from thirsting over her hot neighbor.

“You should just tell him how you feel. You’re acting like you’re in middle school.” 

“I was never afraid of talking to boys in middle school, I always told them exactly what I thought of them.” Rey corrected her. It was true, Rey never got nervous when she spoke, which was why Ben Solo freaked her out so much. Whenever she was near him, her heart would start pounding and she would forget how to act like a normal human being. 

Rey heard Rose sigh. “That’s beside the point. It’s like ripping a band-aid off, you’ll feel so much better after you tell him.” 

“I doubt it. I’ll be too busy being humiliated from the rejection. There’s no way he’ll ever say yes. I mean, have you seen what he looks like? He probably only dates super rich girls who look like supermodels, not gangly orphans who work three jobs to pay the rent.” She scowled. Plus, he was ten years her senior, he most likely saw her in a sexless way, like a little sister or a stray puppy.

“Rey,” Rose’s voice brought her back from spiraling, “stop throwing a pity party for yourself. He’d be lucky to have you, any guy would. That’s why you should go out with me and Hux tonight, you might meet someone.” 

Rey plopped on the couch and was grateful that Rose couldn’t see her roll her eyes. She loved her best friend, but Rose had forgotten how lonely being single was. Ever since she had met her new boyfriend Hux, they had been inseparable. “Sure, I’ll think about it.” She replied, which was a total lie. 

“Please do. I think it would cheer you up.” Rose urged her. 

“Okay, I have to go now,” Rey said quickly, she was anxious to end the conversation already, “My shift at Mario’s starts soon and I can’t be late again.” It wasn’t a total lie, her shift at Mario’s was going to start soon… in two hours… and it was only a block away.

“Bye!” Rose said cheerfully and hung up. Rey sunk deeper into her couch. She was tired of being lonely. 

She decided that instead of binging Netflix shows for the next couple hours, she would take a walk and maybe get something to eat. Yes, getting something to eat sounded like a good idea. 

She put on her favorite brown jacket and headed out, only to crash straight into someone as soon as she left the door. Please don’t be Ben, please don’t be Ben, Rey pleaded in her head. When she looked up, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was, in fact, not her neighbor, but someone who was also very attractive. 

“I’m so sorry!” She apologized and helped him pick up the stack of papers he had been holding, which fortunately had been stapled together.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, I was the one who was about to knock on the wrong apartment door.” He gave her a charming smile and Rey couldn’t help but giggle-- she was not a giggly sort of girl.

“What apartment are you looking for? Maybe I could be of some help. I’m Rey, by the way.” 

“I’m Poe.” Poe, that’s a nice name, Rey thought to herself, not as good as Ben though. Ugh, what was she doing? How could she still be thinking of Ben when there was a really cute guy who seemed to be into her, standing right in front of her?

“I’m actually looking for this guy I work with. He’s really tall, looks mean, has dark hair…” Poe continued. He couldn’t mean Ben, could he? “... and his name is Ben.” Shit.

“Oh, he actually lives just next door, but I don’t think he’s home yet.” Why would she say that? How would she know if he’s home yet? It’s not like she memorized the time he gets home from the gym every Sunday afternoon so she could ‘accidentally’ bump into him.

“Oh well, I guess I’ll just leave this by his door. I feel like he might step on it though, he’s terrible at noticing things.” Poe smirked and Rey chuckled at the thought of Ben being clumsy at work. 

Then the elevator dinged open, and of course the one person she did not want to see right then walked out… Ben Solo.

The next few minutes were agonizing. The whole time she was there, she felt so embarrassed to have been ‘caught’ with Poe. It wasn’t like they had been doing anything, they had just barely started a conversation, yet it almost felt like a betrayal. And then Poe had to ask her out right in front of Ben! She had no idea what to do and barely sputtered out a nervous “yes”. What the hell was she thinking? She barely knew this Poe guy, she didn’t want to date him! The worst part was that Ben barely looked at her the whole time.

She was so relieved when she was finally alone. She didn’t know whether she wanted to take a walk like she had originally planned or curl up in bed because she felt exhausted. She decided to just go back to her apartment where it felt comforting.

As soon as she entered, her phone dinged, letting her know that she had received a text. It was Poe saying that he would love to take her out that Friday night at Takodana Castle, a restaurant that she had never been to.

She stared at her phone, hesitant to reply, but then she remembered Ben’s face when Poe had asked her out. He couldn’t care less about what she did. So she typed in yes and hit send before she could talk herself out of it. She needed to get out more anyway and what was wrong with that?


End file.
